This invention relates generally to signal conversion apparatus and especially to devices for converting electrical, periodic, analog input signals to electrical output signals of different waveshape and/or frequency and/or phase.
There are many instances in which it would be highly desirable to convert electrical signals of one waveshape, phase and frequency to another waveshape, phase and/or frequency. A specific example is the conversion of one-speed synchro signals to two or thirty-six-speed signals which ordinarily is accomplished by synchro motors. It is highly desirable from a maintenance and reliability standpoint to effect this conversion with an absolute minimum of mechanical parts. Also, to eliminate errors, synchro converters require costly precision gearing and rotating parts.